Downfall
by Solaris Imaginations
Summary: El gobierno escucha rumores de un arma muy poderosa y leon es enviado a investigar, pero tras sufrir fracasos y la muerte de un ser querido Leon pierde las ganas de seguir peleando, Claire tendrá que unir fuerzas con Ada Wong para sacar a leon de la depresión, complicándose cuando es acusado por traición y condenado a prisión, su única salvación radica en un rival del pasado.


Resident Evil:

Capítulo 1:

Forbidden Memories.

 **23 de septiembre de 2020**

 **Lugar: desconocido**

 _Me encuentro en un lugar desconocido, no sé que me paso, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba escapando de unos laboratorios, en donde se había producido una gran explosión, no recuerdo muy bien con quien o que estaba haciendo, debió haber sido una misión más, pero….esta vez fue diferente, yo quisiera recordar pero…no puedo recordarlo._

 _Doy un pequeño suspiro y empiezo a examinar la habitación, pero solo hay una mesa frente a mí y una lampara con una luz tenue, también note que me encontraba mal herido, cortadas y moretones se hallaban en todo mi cuerpo, la sed me mata y empiezo a chuparme los labios, mi respiración y latidos son lentos, hasta que el silencio es interrumpido._

 _Por la puerta entra un sujeto con traje y portafolio en mano, pero no logro ver su rostro, la luz no me lo permite._

 _ **Veo que ya despertó señor Kennedy, ¿Cómo se siente? -**_ aquel sujeto se sentó en la silla frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos, su tono de voz era frio, no parecía ser amistoso.

 **¿Done estoy y que quieren de mí? –** le contesto

 **No se preocupe por eso agente, está en buenas manos. -** _veo como en su rostro se forma una sonrisa en forma de burla-_ **ha estado inconsciente los últimos 8 días , así que hemos perdido un tiempo valioso en nuestras investigaciones. Así que por que no me hablas sobre tu última misión.**

 _Este tipo no se anda con juegos, quiere algo y no puedo dárselo, no recuerdo nada._

 **Yo quisiera saber cómo fue que llegue aquí, no recuerdo nada.**

 **Con que no recuerdas nada he? -** _se tomó su tiempo para pensar, de un maletín que traía consigo saco una carpeta y la aventó a mi-_ **acaso no recuerdas el desastre biológico en San Francisco ?, o tus acciones como renegado de la DSO?, NO RECUERDAS ESO¡** _azoto su mano contra la mesa mientras abría el folder con imágenes de lo que el expresaba, era espantoso, miles de muertos, la ciudad devastada, pero lo que me dejo helado fue ver unas fotos en donde aparezco yo robando y peleando contra el gobierno, eso me puso a pensar._

 _Quizás me tendieron una trampa y me habían hecho parecer como traidor ante el gobierno y estaba en una especie de prisión militar, aunque…eso no explica del todo mi estado y es una teoría sin fundamentos, debo ser inteligente y hacer que de alguna manera todo tuviera sentido para mí. Para ello me mantengo en silencio._

 **Agente Kennedy, solo quiero que sepa que no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay gente en peligro y mi deber es ayudarlos, así que dime todo lo que sabes del Virus BMB-** _su tono se fue en aumento hasta el punto de gritar. Esta situación me empieza a incomodar, así que me dirijo a él con enojo._

 **Escucha imbécil, no se de que diablos quieres que te hable, no se que demonios es el maldito virus BMB, de verdad quisiera decirte lo que quieres saber y ayudar a la gente, pero no tengo puñetera idea de lo que estás diciendo. -** _al igual que el empiezo a gritar, veo al sujeto caminar por el cuarto, lentamente, el sonido del foco me empieza a volver loco._

 **¿Crees que fue de ayuda lo que hiciste en contra de tu gobierno?, las vidas que pusiste en riesgo? ¿Pensar que las decisiones que tomaste al final estaban justificadas? El desarrollo del virus modificaba al portador, volviéndolo un saldo letal.**

 **¿Que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?** _Dije_

 **Que tu eres una gran amenaza para todos, tu simple existencia es un peligro para el país, asesinaste a tus compañeros, tu ¡ eres portador del virus BMB-** _tomo un espejo y me lo puso de frente, cuando me vi, me quede petrificado, mis ojos habían cambiado, uno era de color amarillo y el otro plata intenso, incluso no parecía que fuera yo, tome el espejo._

 **No , pero que es esto? ¿Que me hiciste?** _Voltee para mirarlo_

 **Querrás decir, que has hecho, ahora dime sobre el virus ¡**

 _Sin pensarlo tacle al sujeto para poder salir de ahí, debía buscar respuestas en otro lugar, ¿pero donde? No lo sé, pero por ahora debo concentrarme en salir, de su cinturón le quito una tarjeta para abrir la puerta, la coloco en el lector y salgo corriendo entre los pasillos, el sujeto se puso de pie, de su saco tomo una radio y hablo._ **Seguridad¡, leon Kennedy intenta escapar, bloquen todas las puertas y tráiganlo para su interrogatorio** _\- si antes no quería quedarme ahora menos, todas las luces se pusieron rojas y sonaba la alarma, en mi camino fui empujando médicos, carritos de medicina y papeles, los sonidos de los guardias se hicieron más fuertes, de detuve un momento y pienso en que hacer, me encierro en una pequeña oficina, me oculto debajo del escritorio y espero._

 **Señor, ya registramos los piso no esta ahí, eso nos hace pensar que no a abandonado el piso 1-** _se escuchaba la voz de un hombre joven._

 **Entonces busquen bien¡, en los casilleros de ser necesario, ahora¡** _aquel sujeto se marchó dejando a dos soldados jóvenes afuera de la miraron y uno de ellos rompió el silencio._

 **Leon Kennedy he?, recuerdo cuando era uno de los nuestros.**

 **Aun lo sigue siendo, es solo que esta desorientado**

 **Desorientado, nos traiciono, seguramente trabaja para BMB, a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan-** _decía mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo-_ **ahora busquemos en esta oficina antes de que Tarkov vuelva.**

Los soldados entraron a la oficina, empezaron a revisar todo el lugar, había algunos escritorios y a este paso me descubrirán, debo esperar una oportunidad.

 **¿Que es eso del virus BMB Sam?, -** el mas joven hablo sin dejar de revisar

 **No se mucho, esa es información confidencial, dicen que fue creado para el departamento de defensa, como un proyecto para super soldados, desarrollado por** "Genetics and Molecular Biology", **mejorando al individuo en todo sentido, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y que incorporaría una mejora única ofreciendo una ventaja en combate como una especie de computadora o yo que se.**

 **Fantástico, entonces fue así como se expande el virus en san francisco y ahora buscamos a un super soldado suelto, odio mi trabajo**

 _Casi estaban por llegar a donde estaba, hubiera escapado sin hacer ruido, pero mi cuerpo punzo y fue imposible hacer un pequeño gruñido de dolor, alertando a los soldados._

 **¿Escuchaste? -** _a lo que Sam respondió con la cabeza-_ **tu acércate por la derecha y yo izquierda, no lo mates, debemos regresarlo vivo.**

 _Cuando uno se acercó Salí por debajo de la mesa y le quite el arma con una patada, su compañero iba a dispararme, pero use al otro de escudo._

 **No hay forma de escapar leon, entrégate y no te haremos daño.**

 **Yo no sé nada, pero lo que si se es que ustedes son peligroso y no les daré el gusto de capturarme-** _le hable con firmeza, a la vez que tenía inmovilizado a su compañero._

 **Entonces será por las malas. -bajo el arma y saco un cuchillo.**

 **A bailar –** _avente a su compañero contra el para distraerlo, cuando volvió su mirada a mi intento impactarme con el cuchillo, esquive el movimiento y conecte un puñetazo a su nariz, pero algo raro ocurrio, fue como si supiera que iba a hacer y como repelerlo, vi ese movimiento en cámara lenta anticipando su movimiento, me sentía fuerte._

 **Ten mucho cuidado Sam, ahora está en modo de pelea, será mejor atacar juntos.**

 **De acuerdo-** _el joven Sam, saco no uno sino dos cuchillos muy filosos, luego atacaron._

 _Sam pretendio patearme en el estómago, detuve si pierna con mi brazo derecho y con el codo del izquierdo lo golpe 3 veces hasta derribarlo, gire 90 grados y esquive el navajazo del otro, lo golpe con la rodilla izquierda en la cara y con la derecha lo derribe._

 _Repetí casi lo mismo con Sam, pero antes de derribarlo, se acero su compañero, sin pensarlo patee hacia atrás impactando en el estómago, sacándole el aire a su compañero , cayendo de rodillas, tome a Sam por las muñecas lo puse en horizontal a su compañero, di un salto y con ambas pierna lo patee en el pecho , además cai en la espalda de su amigo, dejándolo fuera de la pelea, se paró lentamente, tomo su arma y antes que lograra dispararme lo avente haciendo que se estrellase con un vidrio, Salí de la oficina y en el pasillo me halle con más soldados, quienes dispararon dardos tranquilizadores, logre ver su dirección y los esquive, abrí la puerta de emergencia y subía a toda velocidad por esta, claro que encontrando a uno o a otro ahí, llegue a la salida, estaba a punto de salir hasta que un dardo dio con mi cuello, gire y me vi con aquel sujeto en el cuarto, después todo se volvió negro y caí inconsciente._

 _Cuando desperté había una enfermera muy joven poniéndome medicina por el catéter, estaba en un un cuarto muy grande, enfrente solo había un espejo dejando una vista panorámica de montañas y un lago muy grande, la enfermera me miro con tristeza y salió, una vez solo cerré los ojos, e intente recordar lo que había pasado, recuerdo que escuche el dardo acercarse, lo vi reflejado en un espejo de enfrente, sabia como esquivarlo, sin embargo, no lo hice, creo que las respuestas que busco están aquí._

 **No te esfuerces tanto, has pasado por mucho y debes descansar-** _una vez más esa enfermera estaba junto a mí, traía consigo una bandeja con algo de fruta, agua y algo de comer, me ayudo a incorporarse de la cama, puso su mano en mi frente. -_ **ya no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno, así que, por favor, no intentes escapar de nuevo, o te mataran.**

 **No lo hare, gracias por el consejo-** _por primera vez vi su rostro, es hermosa, una piel bien cuidada y algo pálida, y unos labios rosados que tienta a besarlos._

 _Durante varios días era la rutina, iba me tomaba la temperatura, suministraba mis medicamentos, siempre se veía triste, aunque nunca le pregunte el por que, pensándolo bien, nunca le pregunte su nombre, así que la próxima vez que la vea le pregunte por su nombre._

 _Cada vez me sentía mejor, aunque con leves dolores en la cabeza y pecho, ese día mi compañera no llegaba, empezaba a impacientarme, me sentía más cansado de lo normal, así que me recosté e intente dormir, poco a poco venían recuerdos, en unos estaba en un funeral, en otros con una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, pero nada más, luego mi mente se puso en blanco. Me encontraba en el centro._

 **¿Extraño no?**

 _Había un sujeto parado a mi lado, pero su rostro estaba tapado con una máscara, así que pregunte lo más lógico._

 **Quien eres tú y donde estamos.**

 **Tus preguntas estúpidas me empiezan a fastidiar, así que no te hare el cuento largo, yo soy tu, y estamos en tu mente, hoy haremos que recuerdes el cómo pasaste de ser el mejor agente a el más buscado, comencemos-** _me mostro imágenes mías cometiendo asesinatos, junto con lo que parecían ser unos mercenarios, lo curioso es que todos tenían ojos plateados, como el mío, quizás una droga, más y más imagen_ **,** sin saberlo mi cuerpo estaba convulsionando y escuhe una voz familiar.

 **Leon ¡ , leon me escuchas?, por favor quédate conmigo-** _era la enfermera, estaba haciendo RCP, me tapo la nariz y me dio respiración de boca a boca. -_ **quédate conmigo, resiste.**

 _Finalmente pare y logre respirar tranquilamente, eso me ayudo, ahora todo llegaba a mi, he iba a recordarlo pronto, me sentó en una silla frente al mirador para dejarme descansar, antes que saliera le hable._

 **Espera ¡ -** _ella lo hizo enfrente de la puerta-_ **gracias por cuidarme tanto, quisiera saber como se llama el ángel que me ha cuidado estos días-** lo pensó un momento y hablo.

 **Redfield, claire redfield –** _giro su rostro y sonrió para después salir._

 _Lo que siempre me llamo la atención fue ese cabello rojo ,un cabello rubio fresa, ese hermoso cabello, aquí el que me dejo sin habla desde que la vi, con que Claire Redfield, ,un ángel como ella jamás debe sufrir me senté y cerré los ojos , las imágenes llegaban a mí._

Empezó en Los Ángeles, hace 3 años, cuando en la ciudad surgió una nueva empresa farmacéutica conocida como "Genetics and Molecular Biology", estos laboratorios surgen en respuesta a la creciente demanda de equipo farmacéutico y de sanidad en los Estados Unidos, catapultándola como la empresa líder del mercado en el país. Siempre a la Vanguardia de tecnología Todo parecía que sería una época de oro,

 **Los Angeles**

 **15 de Agosto 2017**

 **10:30 AM**

La gente se congregaba afuera del ayuntamiento donde más tarde el presidente daría un discurso en reconocimiento a las labores que había ofrecido "Genetics and Molecular Biology" al país, había mucha euforia por parte de los residentes, esto no pasó desapercibido por Claire Redfield, `pues ella se encontraba también cerca del ayuntamiento para presenciar el discurso y más tarde la apertura del nuevo centro de investigación.

La multitud se hacía más numerosa a medida que se acercaba la hora.

 **¡Claire¡**

 _Ella levanto la vista buscando entre la multitud a quien la llamaba, a lo lejos vio a Sherry, quien avanzaba entre el gentío, agitando un brazo exaltada, Claire sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sherry, levanto una mano y la saludó de lejos_

 **Gusto en verte Sherry, ¿pero…que haces aquí?, creí que seguías en Washington.**

 _Sherry la alcanzo y la abrazo._

 **Pues estoy aquí porque mi jefe dijo que había estado trabajando bastante y me dio unas vacaciones, así que tome el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles para venir a verte, aunque no esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿Cómo has estado, sigues en Terra Save? -**

 **Estoy bastante bien, con algo de trabajo, pero lo normal, pero quisiera poder buscar un nuevo lugar para trabajar, en Terra Save hay una crisis y creo que lo mejor será moverme.**

 _Las dos tenían una charla bastante agrada hasta que el ruido de la gente las interrumpió, el presidente y el gabinete habían llegado. Mientras, los senadores y altos ejecutivos BMB tomaban su asiento ubicad en la parte de atrás del escenario. El presidente se acercó y toco el micrófono, el ruido no se hizo esperar, se aclaró la garganta y hablo._

 **Buenos dias –** la voz atronó en los altavoces- **vamos a dar inicio con esta inauguración, hoy estamos aquí porque en el nombre del gobierno de los Estados Unidos queremos expresar nuestro agradecimiento especial a** "Genetics and Molecular Biology", **por sus contribuciones a nuestra nación-** hubo unos aplausos y el presidente sonrió- **este es el inicio de una nueva era. Felicidades. -** se giró y corto el listón rojo, dando por inaugurado el centro de investigación. Se giro para ver a la gente aplaudir, miro a Claire y sonrió, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, ahora eran…plateados.

DOWNFALL CONTINUARA….

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ Y QUE QUIEREN VER EN PRÓXIMOS EPISODIOS, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


End file.
